Puppies
by Waycrazy
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot about Sesshomaru and Rin and...puppies. .


Hiya everyone! I know I haven't published anything in...well, forever. :P I've been uber-busy, you wouldn't believe it! Junior year in high school is absolutely nuts.

Anyways, I've been working on Neko no Kitsune lately, but it doesn't want to come out too badly. I've had to Inuyasha fan fictions stuck in my head lately, and I finally jotted them down. The first one is this one, the second one is going to be a multi-chapter one.

But to be nice, I promise whenever I put up a new chapter for my newest fan fiction, whenever I get up it, I'll also write a chapter for Neko no Kitsune. Just for all of you wonderful reviewers who've been putting up with me, even with all the stuff I've been through lately. :P

Love ya all, make sure you review this one, too! ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Inclusing Sesshomaru. Depressingly.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's childish voice called out, and the youkai resting at the base of a large tree raised his head, watching the child for a few minutes before gracing her with a reply. "Yes, Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, can this Rin go pick flowers?" she asked hopefully, eyes shining brightly at the thought. The demon blinked and looked around, only to find Jaken long gone. Wonderful. She was going to come back with wreaths of flowers now, and beg he wore them until he finally gave in to her cute little pleadings. The powerful demon was not nearly as scary or heartless as he appeared to be, seeing he often donned her flower wreaths. Of course, he had to destroy any other demon who ever saw him wearing them. If it made Rin happy, he would usually end up doing it.

"Pleeeease, Sesshomaru-sama?" she pleaded, interrupting his train of thoughts. He blinked and bit back a faint smile before nodding, watching the little girl squeal happily and clap her hands before launching herself forward and hugging him tightly. He jumped at the unexpected action and, after a few moments, hugged her back with his one arm, feeling odd. "Take Ah-Un, however." he said firmly as he released her, and she nodded and motioned the two-headed dragon youkai forward.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she said thankfully, bowing gracefully before taking off in another direction, skipping and humming something to herself, the dragon obediently following closely behind. Sesshomaru sighed softly, watching the small child run off with the lumbering dragon youkai, a vague sense of impending doom settling over him. Where was Jaken when he needed the odd little toad demon?

Rin raced around the field, plucking a flower here and there and stringing in into her slowly-forming wreath, eyes bright. Maybe she would make a necklace and bracelets, even a little ring…She mused cheerfully, with the typical joy of a child. She paused when she heard some noises, quickly running back to Ah-Un. "Do you hear that, boy?" she whispered to the dragon demon, clambering onto his back. "Find the noise!" she urged a few seconds later, giggling when the demon took off running.

Rin's eyes widened with joy as she found the litter of whimpering puppies, quickly crouching down in the middle of them and starting to pet them all, soon being covered in puppy kisses and wagging tails. She smiled and played with them, unaware of the passing of time until it started to grow dark. She blinked at the time and frowned, glancing down at her new friends before she grinned again and gathered the four puppies on her lap before she slipped them up her kimono, holding under her belly to make sure they didn't fall out before she started to waddle back to Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru arched a brow as Rin finally came back, waddling like some penguin, her kimono extended to it's full capability. 'Huh. She must be playing house.' he mused absently, glancing over absently to Jaken, who had finally returned. He shrugged it off and smiled lightly at Rin, holding his arm out towards her. "How's my expecting mother doing?" he asked, playing along, ignoring the look Jaken gave him.

Rin blinked at Lord Sesshomaru, then smiled, thinking he'd noticed what was under her kimono and understood, and was giving her permission. She shifted her hands slightly and let one of the puppies tumble out. Then all hell broke loose.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and Jaken squawked with surprised, his eyes huge as he started accusingly at his lord. Sesshomaru jumped up to his feet and started waving his one arm in a motion to shove away Jaken's thoughts, eyes huge. "It isn't mine, I swear! Sure, I thought about it when she was older…but she's just a child!" he nearly yelled, obviously panicking. Rin simply giggled and let the other three puppies tumble out, happy with the game they were playing. She watched the puppies, all of them being coincidentally white, run over to Sesshomaru and bark and tug at his clothes.

The demon lord when white, staring down at the puppies before he promptly passed out.

* * *

Don't forget to review now! ^.^


End file.
